


Saving the World (like only Tony can)

by Tallywack



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Slash, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywack/pseuds/Tallywack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Avengers kinkmeme. Original prompt-<br/>That scene where Tony takes off the suit and offers Loki a drink. I just want to see Tony distract Loki by charming his pants off. And while it was only supposed to be a tactic, a distraction, Tony is equally charmed and finds himself getting carried away.<br/>Would love it if one of the other Avengers turned up to save him, only to find Tony screwing Loki silly over his sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the World (like only Tony can)

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Written at an ungodly hour of the morning as well.

“Could I offer you a drink?”

Loki scoffed at the question. The mortal was ridiculous, confronting him without his armor, making light of a potentially deadly situation. The god laughed lowly, what harm would it do, things were going well enough after all, even if these ‘Avengers’ were making things a bit more difficult.

“Why not,” he sighed, moving gracefully over to the bar. “I am unfamiliar with your Midgardian alcohols, so whatever you suggest will suit me well enough.”

Tony let out a surprised little laugh and started pouring scotch into two tumblers before sitting with the god, hand lingering slightly as he handed the drink over. Tony wasn’t really sure what the hell he was doing. This was really more Natasha’s department than his. That wasn’t to say that he hadn’t charmed the pants off of plenty of people before, but this was considerably different. This was a god, a very intelligent, very dangerous god, and fuck Tony felt like Loki was already onto him. Not one to back down from a challenge, even if all his rational thoughts were yelling at him to do just that, Tony moved his hand to settle more firmly on Loki’s.

Loki was mildly taken aback by this. Other than Thor no one typically tried to touch him. It was… pleasant he decided after some careful deliberation. He smiled at the man of iron with none of his usual sharpness and moved slightly closer, one leg moving to brush against Tony’s.

Tony took a moment to really properly look at him then. Not as a god, or a scientific curiosity, or even a threat to earth. And damn, this had suddenly gone from a distraction technique to a legitimate I-must-get-in-your-pants-now technique. He moved forward slightly in return, pushing the drink away and then moving a hand up to brush Loki’s cheek.

The god let out a shuddery little exhalation, eyes closing slightly, leg unconsciously pressing more firmly against Tony’s. Without really realizing how he got there Tony found himself kissing Loki. He was quite pleased when the god fiercely returned it, and then they were clinging to each other, and making out like it was going out of style, and fuck if this wasn’t the weirdest, hottest thing ever.

When they pulled apart Loki was panting against his lips, eyes still half-lidded, and looking like he’d run a mile. Tony took a moment to bask in his own glory, before kissing him again.

Loki gasped softly as Tony slid his tongue deftly across his lips, and didn’t hesitate in the slightest before opening his mouth and allowing Tony to slide in. He felt ridiculous, getting this worked up over someone, a mortal especially, but it had been quite a while, and Tony was quite good at what he was doing. When they broke apart this time Loki leaned into the man, biting lightly at his neck, tongue running along his pulse point. Tony groaned quietly before pulling Loki roughly into his lap and biting his neck with a little more force than the god had shown.

Loki moaned, hips grinding unconsciously against the man’s lap, and if Tony’s cock hadn’t already been at full attention it certainly was now. Loki noticed this immediately and rutted his own stiff erection against Tony’s.

Tony couldn’t stifle the choked gasp that escaped him at the unexpected friction, and then he quickly stripped off his shirt and went to town on Loki’s because they were wearing far too much clothing. Quickly catching on to Tony’s intents Loki saved him the trouble and with a slight flicker of magic their clothing was neatly piled on the barstools next to them. Tony grinned like it was the best trick he’d ever seen and then he was crushing his lips to Loki’s and winding an arm around him to grasp his ass.

Loki began grinding himself against Tony in a steady rhythm and when the man broke the kiss and pressed fingers to his lips he didn’t pause in the slightest before licking seductively at them and sucking them between his lips. Tony groaned as Loki laved his tongue slowly over the digits, coating them liberally with saliva before letting them slide from his mouth with a wet pop.

Tony went back to playing with his ass now, one finger slipping down to circle his entrance and then press teasingly against it. Loki let out a frustrated whine and pressed back, both of them gasping as a finger pushed in. Tony began slowing moving it within him before deciding that this really wasn’t the best position or place for this. He pulled his hand away much to Loki’s annoyance before pushing the god lightly off his lap.

“Couch will be better,” he assured him leading Loki to the aforementioned furniture.

Loki allowed this and then Tony was pushing him down and spreading his legs and moving down and-

“F-uuuuuck!” he moaned, head falling back as Tony licked a line straight down his prick, sucked lightly at his balls, and then pressed his tongue firmly into Loki’s body.

Tony laughed softly and then began moving his tongue in short quick jabs, pressing a bit further until Loki was a panting, incoherent mess. When he pulled back Loki didn’t even have time to sound his disappointment before a finger was pressed suddenly into him sliding easily in to the knuckle. He choked on a shout of pleasure as Tony began fingering him properly, head hitting the arm of the sofa again and eyes rolling back.

It didn’t take long to have Tony slipping a second and third finger into him and by the time he’d built up a rhythm Loki’s chest was moving in rapid staccato breaths as he pressed back onto Tony’s hand as hard as he could.

Tony pulled away, Loki was clearly ready and Tony thought if he had to wait much more he might implode. Lacking any lube he just continued with what they’d been making do with and spit in his palm. He ran his hand over his cock swiftly, smearing saliva and precum over the length, and then pressed lightly against Loki’s entrance. The god moaned wantonly, thrusting his hips back, and Tony couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Maybe the reason he’d been so violent and angry was because he’d needed a good fuck, it really did wonders for the disposition. Tony was pulled from his, albeit brief, musings by an insistent buck from Loki. He grinned at the rightfully impatient god before beginning to push slowly in.

Without proper lube he was having to go a lot slower than he would have liked and it was driving him mad. Loki was all tight, clenching heat, and he needed to be buried in him now. Luckily Loki seemed to feel much the same and pressed against Tony as hard as he could, lifting his hips slightly to allow the man to go as deep as he could.

They groaned in unison as Tony pushed all the way in, and after a short moment of acclimation they began to build up a rhythm, Loki meeting each of Tony’s thrusts with a buck of his hips, driving the man as deeply within him as possible. It wasn’t long before Loki was lost to the pleasure of it, body moving on autopilot as he writhed beneath Tony.

Without warning Tony shifted slightly, bringing an arm around Loki to help hold his hips up. The shift in position began driving him right into the soft sensitive nerves of Loki’s prostate and the god started screaming like a wildcat, nails digging into the sofa as he bucked and jerked under the man.

There was a commotion outside the door and then the other Avengers were suddenly pouring in all looking ready for a fight. They seemed to freeze mid-step as they realized exactly what was going on.

Tony felt himself freeze up as well, because fuck was this gonna be hard to explain.

Loki, confused and left hopelessly wanting by the sudden stop, managed to look over and see the cause of their problem. “Don’t you dare stop Stark,” he growled, the effect slightly ruined by the plaintive whine in his voice and the roughness of it from screaming.

Tony glanced between his friends and the god he was still balls deep inside, and decided that yeah, they were a bit too far to stop now, and he didn’t want to end up being drawn and quartered (as the look Loki was giving him suggested he very well would be if he stopped now). He forced his gaze to Loki only, flushed and panting and desperate, because of him. Yeah that did it, nothing like a little ego stroking and a hot body to get him rearing to go again.

As he began thrusting anew the other Avengers seemed to break out of their shock, noises of outrage or disgust coming from most. Still, none of them actually did anything sooo. Tony reangled his hips again and went back to slamming into that little ball of nerves, which set Loki to screaming out his pleasure again, and any protests from his fellows were lost to his ears.

They were both getting close, bodies moving with more need as climax approached. Tony gripped Loki’s hips hard and began slamming into him without reserve which Loki seemed to quite enjoy. With a shuddering gasp and a sudden shout the god came, body tightening impossibly around Tony’s member, before loosening up and shuddering through the aftershocks.

Tony managed a handful more jerky thrusts before he buried himself deep and came so hard he thought he might blackout for a moment. Loki shuddered weakly at the pleasurable sensation of being filled with hot seed, and then Tony was collapsed atop him, both too tired to move.

It was then that Steve chose to speak up. Obviously still shell-shocked he barely managed a bewildered, “What’s going on here Tony?”

Tony let out a tired laugh, “I just saved the world,” he deadpanned.


End file.
